Fan:Lost Chronicles I Chapter 41: In Death, She Finally Exists
Thomas Kasuto Cyclamen City “Here it comes!” Clive shouted. “This is the attack that will kill the lot of you!” Clive held up his hands and formed a ball of ice between them. Even though I was ten feet away from him, I could feel just how cold it was. “Damn you all!” Clive unleashed the ice, but before it could hit Statch and me, Hannah shoved us to the ground, out of the way of Clive’s attack. “Hannah!” I ran over to the older girl, but it was too late; her legs had already been hit by the ice. It had traveled quickly up her body and by now had climbed all the way up to her waist. “Only one?! How could only one of you be hit?!” Clive asked. “Hannah…why?! Why did you do it?! You hate us, don’t you?!” Statch asked. Hannah’s lips had quickly turned blue, and though her breathing was slight, she was still alive, but just barely. “I do…hate you…but my baby sister…she doesn’t…for some reason,” Hannah said. Looking directly at me, she whispered, “It was pretty obvious to me…from the way she spoke about you…You were the first Human to ever…to not treat her as though she were worthless…That must be why…she loves you…” Her eyes lost their living shine. She was now completely encased in Clive’s ice, still and unbreathing. “This ought to do it!” Clive snapped his fingers and the ice surrounding Hannah shattered, and with it, the young woman. “Damn you, Clive!” Statch ran over to the man, his sword glistening in the sun’s reflection from the ice. “Shit! I don’t have enough power left to counterattack! I used too much on that attack!” Clive said nervously, dodging each strike from Statch’s blade. “That’s what happens when you waste my power, you fool!” “Shut up! I can handle this!” Clive shouted. “I have given you adequate time in which to do so, and yet you are still avoiding death as we speak!” Statuedramon had stopped attacking, and was looking around the city to see who Clive was speaking to. “Please, just give me a little more time!” Clive said. “No! This is your problem, not mine! I’d rather not waste any more of my power on you than I already have! Screw you, Clive; I’m going home!” “Wait, please; don’t leave me!” Clive’s shadow extended up a building, and a tall Digimon stepped out. “Who…who is that?!” Statch asked. “It looks like…Devimon,” I said. “But…he’s white!” “I am of no concern to the two of you,” the Digimon said. “It is Clive you are after.” “Please…IceDevimon, don’t leave me!” Clive said. “IceDevimon?” Statch looked at the tall Digimon. “Are you anything like Devimon?” “I have never been so insulted in my entire life!” IceDevimon laughed. “My power far surpasses that fool the two of you fought in this very spot!” I looked around. It was at that moment that I realized that we stood in the remains of the church had Sephyrus brought us to earlier. The altar and the pews lay in a pile off to the side, and the walls had fallen down. It looked nothing like the way it used to be. “Of course, you two will never know how strong I really am, for we shall never engage in combat.” IceDevimon spread his wings and took to the sky. “IceDevimon, don’t go! Please, I need your help!” Clive shouted. IceDevimon, however, did not respond, and soon, he had flown out of sight. “Well, I guess that would explain how you’re able to do all that icy stuff,” Statuedramon said. “Are you ready to pay for your crimes, Clive?” I asked. “No…he was supposed to help me…he promised he would help me,” Clive looked up at the sky, trying to find IceDevimon. “Your name…you are Clive, are you not?” A voice from behind me asked. “Who’s there?!” Statch shouted. “No need to be concerned, you two.” Michalis, coming from behind us, walked over to Clive. “Answer me; your name is Clive Howell, isn’t it?” “You…you’re the kid Magnus wanted to find,” Clive said. “Magnus is dead,” Michalis said. “Killed by these two, in fact. Actually, it was the knight known as Lector who really did it. Anyway, I digress; answer my question. Now.” Michalis pulled out a knife and held it against Clive’s throat. “…Yes, I am Clive; what of it?” “Were you the one who raped Victoria?” Michalis asked. “…Yes. I raped her.” “Then that means you are my father.” Clive stared at the boy, his mouth hung agape. “That’s what Sephyrus told me. It must be true…if he told me…” “…And I suppose you’re here for retribution, aren’t you…” “First, I want to know why you did it,” Michalis said. “Tell me why you raped my mother.” “Well, it’s kind of a long story as to why I started doing it…” “Tell me before I kill you!” “Okay, fine; since it seems I have no other choice…it all started a little over twenty years ago…” Zelda “Come forth, Renamon!” “…Are you feeling better, Milady?” Renamon asked, kneeling before me. “Please…let’s just get this over with,” BioAquarimon said. “Don’t hurt her too much,” I said. “She’s…she’s my friend.” “I understand,” Renamon nodded. “Diamond Storm!” “Goddess Bow!” BioAquarimon fired the arrow from her bow, and as it flew, it began to glow luminously before striking Renamon in the chest. Screaming in agony, she fell to the ground. “She’s…too powerful…I’m sorry, Zelda…I must retreat…” Renamon said before vanishing. “Have you forgotten already that she’s a Mega level Digimon?” Flamedramon asked. Weakly, he stood up, clutching his arm. “I can handle her…” “No, you’re injured! Please, let me do this,” I said. “Come forth, Vajramon!” “I have been observing from afar what has been going on from the other world,” Vajramon said. “Though you may be the lady’s friend still, I cannot forgive anyone who would so callously threaten her life; Deva Blades!” “Aquarius Knight!” A thick jet of water erupted from BioAquarimon’s urn like a geyser. The water took the shape of a knight clad in a suit of armor, standing between BioAquarimon and Vajramon just as the Ultimate Digimon unleashed his powerful attack. The Aquarius Knight was struck down, shattering into what seemed to be millions of water droplets that rained down on the ground. “Aquarius Beast!” Another jet of water burst from her urn; this time, the water took the form of a wolf-like beast that tackled Vajramon to the ground, its sharp claws digging into Vajramon’s neck. “Forgive me…my fair lady…but I must retreat…for now,” Vajramon said weakly before vanishing like Renamon. The Aquarius Beast dissipated as well, in the same manner as the Aquarius Knight. Time to see if the rumors are true…if Leomon really is how he is described in ancient texts! “Come forth, Leomon!” The talisman Victoria had given me just days ago lit up as my other talismans did, but Leomon was nowhere to be seen. “Come forth, Leomon!” “I don’t think he’s coming, Zelda,” Flamedramon said. “Don’t you have any other talismans?” Well, I do, but… “This is…the end,” BioAquarimon said, readying another arrow. “Come forth, Gallantmon!” Gallantmon’s talisman lit up, and instantly, standing before me was the Mega Digimon who despised me so. Looking over at BioAquarimon, Gallantmon sighed wearily. “Another weakling?” Gallantmon asked. “…I am really getting sick of this.” “Aquarius Knight!” “Royal Saber!” BioAquarimon conjured up another knight, though it was instantly destroyed by Gallantmon’s attack. Shaking his head, the taller Mega walked away. “Gallantmon, where are you going?!” I asked. “I’m leaving,” Gallantmon said. “I can no longer tolerate…this! Being called out to fight these weak Digimon, and then having you tell me to not hurt them! I’m fucking sick of it!” “…I see. If that’s what you want…then I won’t stop you,” I said. “I would be surprised if you could!” Gallantmon said before vanishing. The image of Gallantmon inscribed on his talisman faded away. “…Well…that guy’s a dick,” Flamedramon said. “I’m surprised he stayed with me as long as he did,” I said. “I am…happy, though, that I got to spend as much time with him as I did before he left…” “I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Zelda,” BioAquarimon said tearfully, aiming her bow at my chest. “I'm sorry, but Lilithmon told me to do this...she's the only one who can help me get what I want...” Who’s Lilithmon? “Irene...please, turn back to your human form; I'm sure we can work this out," I pleaded, backing into one of the many destroyed buildings of Cyclamen City. “Please, I promise nobody will get mad at you; I'm sure everyone in Lachesis will want to help you...” “It's...too late for me, Zelda,” BioAquarimon sobbed, but before she could fire her arrow, the wall of a nearby building collapsed, and a tall, lion-like Digimon walked through the rubble towards me. “Sorry I’m so late. I got kind of...lost...Yeah…” Leomon said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “Are you the one who summoned me?” I nodded slowly. “I, uh…apologize for being so late; do you still need my help?” “Uh…If it isn’t too much of a bother, sir,” I said. Leomon smiled. “You treat us spirits with such kindness, even though we've been long deceased. I think I’ll enjoy working for you.” Leomon turned to face BioAquarimon. “As my way of apologizing for being late, allow me to show you something REAL cool! Leomon Digivolve to, SaberLeomon!” Category: Fan fiction